Make You Happy
by Microclown
Summary: Spain decided it's finally time to tell Romano how he feels, and invites him over. Songfic for 'Make You Happy' by MIKA.


**A/N – I do not own '****_Make You Happy' _****or Hetalia in any way. **

* * *

_All these years of trying,  
If I said I'm happy, I'd be lying,_

Spain sighed and continued drumming his fingers on the table. He had finally made his decision, and he wasn't going to turn back now. Romano would be here any second, and he was going to tell him. It had been years of denial and trying to bury his emotions. Even after accepting them, he would only drop hints here and there that never seemed to be detected. But now he couldn't take it anymore. He tried telling himself things were fine as they were, but he knew it wasn't enough. He knew he had to come right out and say it – that he couldn't hide anymore.

The doorbell rang and Spain immediately jumped up to answer it

"Romano!" Spain grinned.

"Bastard…" Romano mumbled, pushing past him into the house.

Spain just tagged along behind him like a lost puppy. "How are you? Was the drive over nice? Do you want something to eat? I made churros!"

Romano didn't say anything, but Spain was already in and out of the kitchen with a plate of churros and a basket of tomatoes. They sat down opposite each other at the table. Romano a few bites of a churro before resorting to sitting silently, glaring down at the food before him.

Spain sometimes had to wonder what was going on in that head of his. What did he think? And more importantly, what was he going to think of Spain after this visit? Would he hate him forever? A tiny part of him hoped that somewhere, deep inside, Romano felt the same way. But if he did he never showed it.

_Show me what you're hiding…_

And what if Romano did love him? He always acted like he hated him, so is that how he shows affection? Is that how Romano loves? Maybe Romano doesn't know how to love. Or maybe he really did hate him – he really hoped that wasn't it.

_But if this is love then watch me die on you._

Romano sat quietly trying to focus his thoughts. Trying to remain calm. He hated this. Hated the little jump in his stomach when Spain called and asked him to come over. Hated how his heart beat quickened when he looked up to find Spain gazing at him from across the table. Hated the fluttering feeling that followed, rendering him unable to finish his food. Why the hell had he agreed to come over here? Why did Spain ask him? Didn't he know what this did to him?

_Maybe you can't hear me,  
But I feel like screaming when you're near me,_

"So… why'd you ask me to come over, bastard?" Romano finally asked, breaking the silence.

Spain blinked his eyes as if broken out of a daze.

"hmm? Oh.. well, uhh.." Suddenly Spain panicked. He wasn't ready for this. Not yet.

"France and Prussia are out at a thing and…"

Oh.

So that was it.

Romano didn't know what he had been hoping for really, but it hurt. Knowing he was the last resort. Why would Spain tell him something like that? How stupid could he possibly be?

Spain on the other hand couldn't help but notice that Romano was being a lot quieter than usual.

"Hey Roma, are you ok? You're looking a little down! Do you need boss to use his charms to cheer you up?"

"I'm fine, dammit."

"You sure? You're being really quiet! You know, you'll never feel better if you can't talk to someone ab-"

"I said I'm fine! Just shut up, ok?"

_Save me from your theories…_

Spain looked down at his hands suddenly uncertain.

"I-I'm sorry… I was just trying to…"

"yea, well, you weren't. So just stop it already. Just… Just…

Romano didn't know what was going on. Too many thoughts and emotions were swirling around in his head, tugging at his chest. He could feel hot tears beginning to roll down his cheeks and he hastened to hide his face in his arms on the table. Why was he crying? This didn't make any sense, nothing made any sense.

"…Romano?" and in an instant Spain was by his side, pulling him into a hug. Romano tried to pull away but he couldn't do it. He was just so confused.

_At the very least just let me cry on you._

After staying like that for over a minute Romano finally calmed down and Spain pulled away, keeping his hands on Romano's shoulders.

"Romano… Will you please tell me what's bothering you now?

_Undervalued, I can't be far from the truth._

"It's nothing, dammit."

"It can't be nothing if it made you cry…"

Romano hung his head towards the ground, squeezing his eyes shut, clenching his fists.

"I-I don't know… just, just leave me alone!"

"Romano…"

"I don… I… I just… Dammit!" Romano struggled over his words, speaking almost to himself. "First Veneziano, now you… God damn it! Why does everyone have to hate me!?" Romano shouted pulling away from Spain and running towards the door.

_If only you knew, you were so far from the truth_

"…I don't hate you." Spain said quietly, slightly stunned by Romano's words. Romano thought _he _hated _him_? Where on earth had he got that?

Romano stopped where he was without turning around. Spain walked up to him and put his hand on Romano's shoulder, causing his body to stiffen.

"Romano, look at me."

The Italian just stayed frozen stiff, so Spain walked around so that he was facing him. He took to grumpy nation's chin in one hand, the other still rested on his shoulder, and tilted his head up to look him in the face, but Romano refused to meet his eyes.

"There's a reason I asked you to come over today, you know."

"Yea, because everyone else was fucking busy." Romano spat.

"no… I actually needed to talk to talk to you about something…"

"well than talk to me you bastard!"

"I will I just…" Spain glanced around the room. "Why don't we sit down again first, sí?

Romano mumbled a fine, and followed Spain back to the table where they had previously been seated. What shit could the bastard possibly have to say that he couldn't say on the phone? After more sitting in silence Romano wondered if maybe he didn't have anything to say after all and just made it up as an excuse so Romano wouldn't leave.

Spain finally sighed and took a deep breath… If he was going to do this he needed to do it now. He hated seeing Romano cry, especially when he was part of the cause.

_All I want to do is make you happy_

"Romano… I felt it was time that I told you…" Spain took another deep breath and looked down at the table. He might as well just come out and say It. "I-I love you, Romano. More than as a former henchman, or a friend. More than as a little brother even…

"W-what do you mean?" Romano's eyes were wide, his body rigid, his heart racing against his chest. Spain couldn't possibly mean what he thought he meant. Romano must be overreacting, over thinking things.

Spain didn't know what else to say without coming off as completely cheesy, he had hoped Romano would've just understood.

"I mean, I've had very strong… feelings for you. For a long time, and I decided I needed to tell you…"

"b-but I don't understand… I'm… I mean, you're a… we're both…"

Spain rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I know, I know this isn't what you're used to but… I was just hoping that maybe you…"

"…that's sick…" Romano whispered, half to himself, eyes still wide. None of this was real – it wasn't true… this couldn't be true.

Spain looked slightly hurt by Romano's comment. "It's not 'sick' Romano, it's just different… I know that the catholic religion says it isn't right but… you have to remember how long ago those books were written… times have changed…" But Romano could no longer hear his words over the rushing in his ears and the pounding in his chest.

_You talk, how can I listen  
when I hear the people's screams  
telling me the things I should believe in?_

This. Every emotion he had ever tried to hide or suppress seemed to be pulled out to the surface from deep within, but all he could do was sit in a blank silence, and stare disbelievingly at the man in front of him.

"…no…" he finally managed.

Spain looked up with pleading eyes. "Please, Romano, don't be like this."

"No." Romano said a little louder, forcefully, but Spain could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He was fighting with himself.

_Can't you see the love around you?  
You know, you're crazy not to take it._

Spain reached across the table at Romano's hand, but Romano quickly snatched it away. "Romano, please try to understand… just try, for me?"

Romano scowled at the table.

"Spain…" he started, keeping his voice slow and controlled. "If you know what's best, you'll let it go and forget this ever happened."

_All I want to do is make you happy_

* * *

**A/N – Ok, so this is my first songfic, so sorry if it's not that good.**

**A link to the song is here: (Youtube) /watch?v=RCk1cQBfpEQ**

**The lyrics are not identical to the ones in the song linked because I left out parts, and took some lyrics from another version of the song to better fit the story. Hope you don't mind :)**


End file.
